Despacito
by RaindropsOnMyTeaCup
Summary: Arthur knew from the moment it was suggested that it would be a bad idea to go out with Francis and his vile friends. He watched with wide, jealous eyes as Antonio danced with Francis, their hips swaying sexily as the music took over them. He had never liked how close the two friends seemed. FrUK one-shot, with slight Frain. Inspired by the song Despacito.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Despacito.**

 **This was inspired by the song 'Despacito' by Luis Fonsi ft. Daddy Yankee.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Despacito**

Arthur knew from the moment it was suggested that it would be a bad idea to go out with Francis and his vile friends. The Englishman sighed into his whiskey, his emerald eyes sparkling with jealousy. Francis had promised that it would just be some harmless fun; the four of them (Arthur, Francis, Antonio and Gilbert) going clubbing together. Arthur personally thought that they were a bit too old for such reckless behaviour, but the trio of friends strongly disagreed.

Arthur had originally enjoyed himself in Francis' company, as the gorgeous blonde Frenchman was dressed in a tight white shirt and dark, even tighter jeans, and he had been flirting and teasing with Arthur as usual. The stubborn Englishman had secretly loved every second of it. But as the night continued the clubbing music and the alcohol had a more mischievous effect on Francis and, unfortunately on Antonio too.

Antonio grinned as he heard _Despacito_ begin sounding throughout the club, and he took Francis' hand, leading him to the dancefloor before Arthur could even blink. Gilbert laughed obnoxiously, downing his drink and ordering another. Arthur watched with wide, jealous eyes as Antonio danced with Francis, their hips swaying sexily as the music took over them. Francis lost himself in the music, letting Antonio wind one arm around his waist and pull him closer. The Spaniard had always been passionate, and he had taught Francis how to dance, so the two of them fit against each other perfectly.

Arthur stared at the two of them with rage burning in his jealous gaze, although he tried to hide it. He had loved Francis for centuries, but he had never worked up the courage to tell him. So Francis was blissfully unaware of Arthur's jealousy, dancing with his friend and laughing as Antonio sang along to the song.

Arthur gripped his drink tightly, wanting more than anything to march over to them, shove Antonio away and dance with Francis instead, but he didn't know how to dance like that, having always thought it way too provocative.

Antonio pulled Francis closer, so close now that he whispered the lyrics against Francis' lips almost, but the Frenchman seemed not even to notice. He was happy, Arthur noted, smiling brightly and beautifully – something he never did when Arthur was with him, because all they ever did was argue. Arthur pouted discreetly, but he couldn't help dreaming that he could one day see Francis smile at him so beautifully. He was so lost in his jealous wishful thinking that he didn't even notice that as the song continued, Francis abandoned Antonio on the dancefloor and sauntered over to where Arthur sat, his hips still swaying teasingly. Arthur blinked and frowned as Francis eased the whiskey glass out of Arthur's hands, about to protest when he realised that Francis wanted to dance with him. With _him_.

Arthur blushed darkly, but he allowed himself to be led to the dancefloor by the seductive Frenchman. He gasped involuntarily as Francis pulled him close, his hips swaying against his and Arthur glanced at Antonio, who had returned to his seat but was watching the Englishman and Frenchman with – jealousy? Arthur smirked at this, a sudden confidence overtaking him as he wrapped an arm around Francis' waist, pulling him so close that he could smell the Frenchman's enticing cologne. He leaned up, brushing his lips against Francis', trying not to blush as Francis widened his eyes slightly. But Francis grinned, his cerulean eyes sparkling as he purposefully pressed their chests together, and Arthur noted with triumph that Francis was moving closer against him than he had been with Antonio.

Arthur grinned, feeling a flutter as their chests touched, wanting more of Francis' attention. But as soon as he was about to brush their lips again, the song ended, and Francis began to pull back. In desperation, Arthur grabbed him and pulled him back, making the Frenchman gasp in surprise, but it was quickly muffled when their lips met. It was a brief, soft kiss, and Arthur had not fully intended to kiss him, but suddenly the world around them melted. Arthur forgot about Francis' troublesome Spanish friend, and about the hundreds of people on the club in such close proximity to them. He broke the kiss gently, only to have Francis claim his lips again, more passionately this time.

Antonio watched from afar, his olive-green eyes narrowing slightly as he had also liked Francis for a long time, but he noticed a smile on Francis' features as he kissed Arthur, and his jealous heart softened. Francis was happy in Arthur's hold, and they seemed to fit together perfectly. The Spaniard sighed, but smiled at his friend's happiness.

When Francis pulled back, to Arthur's surprise he was blushing, but he blamed it on the alcohol. Arthur smiled, but instead of leading Francis back to where his friends sat, he kept one arm firmly around his waist, and they danced for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N: So I just felt like writing something short and fluffy again because I'm having serious writer's block with my two ongoing stories and other ideas just keep popping into my head!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think~**

 **Thanks for reading x**


End file.
